1. /Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a recording or reproducing device in which a cassette housing a recording medium in the form of a tape may be loaded, the device being of the type wherein the tape is tightened during winding thereof with the cassette in the loaded position.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
A cassette type recording or reproducing device is made so that a recording medium or a reproducing medium for example a magnetic tape is wound around a pair of reels within the cassette, with each of the reel shafts and each of the reel hubs being engaged as the cassette is loaded into a main apparatus. When said reel shaft and reel hub are engaged with the tape in a loosened state as the cassette is loaded into the main apparatus, a delay could be encountered before the tape reaches its regular running speed while a recording or reproduction operation is actuated. Furthermore, such looseness could cause erroneous loading especially in a video tape recorder. Therefore it has been necessary to manually tighten the tape before commencing operation of a tape machine in order to properly insure prompt start up of tape running and accurate loading. However, this gives rise to a substantial disadvantage.
A method to automatically tighten up slack in a tape within a cassette utilizes a spiral projection in each of a pair of reel shafts at a tape supply side of the cassette and at a take up side in a manner so as to be in reverse direction to each other. Futhermore, projections of reel hubs engaged resepectively with said spiral projections are provided for tightening the tape automatically at the time of cassette loading. In this method the rotating angle of the reel hub is rather small and could be insufficient for a large slack, and there is the possibility that the tape becomes loosened at the time the cassette is taken out.